


Closed Doors

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Climbing Class, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, Past Suicide Attempt, Suicide Attempt, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: "This isn't one of my pranks, man, I swear.""I believe you."





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> If Chris was alone with josh in the shed and didn't tie him up so they could actually talk and not have Micheal threaten to kill him. Or something like that.   
> They're smart enough to figure out that the Wendigo reacts to movement, even if they didn't know it yet.

"Oh sorry, excuse me! I'm at fault? Really? You've been courting Ash for months, it's all you fucking care about, you didn't even pay attention to me, didn't notice shit was wrong. So, Christopher, don't you fucking get mad when this is your fault."

"My fault? It's my fault you punched Ash, and y-you made me think I killed you?" 

"You chose to fucking kill me, you psycho!"

"I'm the psycho? Me?" Chris snapped, glaring at josh. "You're out of your fucking mind, man!"

"And you don't fucking care! You didn't even fucking notice! So much for being best friends, huh?" Josh's eyes were dark, face contorted into an expression holding so many negative emotions at once that it was impossible to read him. "You didn't fucking care about me."

"You can't hit a girl, man!"

"Oh my fucking God, Chris, you aren't even fucking listening! Ashley this, Ashley that, you're so busy jerking it to her that you don't give half a shit about anything else around you!" 

Josh wanted to hit him, wanted to wipe the shocked look off of Chris's face. Chris didn't have the right to look so betrayed, no- not after he'd betrayed Josh by not being there when he needed him most. 

"This doesn't give you the right to pull this shit on us, Josh."

"You want to talk to me about pulling shit? Really? Because, last I checked, at least my pranks didn't fucking lead to anyone's deaths."

A new emotion passed over Chris's face and the blonde was quite obviously shocked for a moment. 

"At least Sam was there for me. Having your sisters die really shows you who your real friends are." Josh sneered. "She tried to help me, talk to me, instead of spending all her time trying to bone Ashley."

"You encouraged me to go for Ashley!"

"I didn't realize that meant you should completely fucking abandon me, Christopher! You've been my friend for fucking ever, dude, and you can't even realize that- hey, maybe Josh needs support after his fucking sisters dissapear! But no!"

"Dude, I tried-"

"You didn't even fucking visit." Josh spat. "You sucked at texting back and never came over. I thought we were bros, man, but you're a real shit best friend."

"What'd you want me to do, check up on you every day at noon like a fucking nurse?"

"No! You could've just fucking come when I needed you, when I obviously fucking needed someone-"

"That never happened! I never knew you needed me, dude, how would I know that!" 

"Even if I didn't, shouldn't best friends hang out more than just getting lunch every few weeks?" 

"I was giving you space, Josh, space to heal. You didn't seem like you wanted to hang out all the time."

"Oh yeah, just give me space! Leave me a-fucking-lone when you should know I'm unstable!"

"You never came to me for help, Josh, this is not my fault."

"You know what, Chris? You know, you know- in therapy they make you create an 'emergency plan,' with contacts and instructions and shit for if you try to kill yourself or if you really want to. As if when I want to fucking die, I'm gonna go pick up a piece of paper and think 'oh, I'll call this person to stop me!' No, that's bullshit- but that's what I fucking did, Chris. While you were laying in your bed jerking it to Ash or whatever, I was about to fucking kill myself and calling you, over and fucking over, and you didn't fucking pick up. Sam did. I called you so many fucking times and you didn't pick up, she picked up on the second fucking ring." Josh rubbed his sleeve across his eyes, trying to mask his true expression with anger. "Do you know how fucking hard it was, dude? To fucking stop and think about what I was doing, and actually reach out? You're supposed to be there for me, dude! Don't say I never came to you for help!"

Chris stared at him, the anger showing less and less in his expression and guilt becoming more clear. "I called you back the next day."

"Yeah, and I fucking said it was butt dialing because Sam was there and neither of us wanted to fucking worry or guilt you when you obviously didn't care in the first place." Josh rubbed his sleeve across his face again and sniffled, keeping it as quiet as he could, gritting his teeth and trying to maintain his composure. 

"Dude..." Chris trailed off, swallowing hard, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing up and down. 

"I didn't mean to hurt any of you anyway, even if you all hurt my sisters and me."

Chris winced, just barely enough for it to be visible. 

"I-"

Chris was interrupted by a large screech, one that sounded as if it might belong to a dying animal or perhaps a giant bird. His eyes went wide and he turned to Josh, who was standing still and staring at the open doors of the shed. 

"What was that?" Chris murmured, glancing back and forth from the doors to Josh. 

"I-I don't know? We should close the-"

Josh practically jumped when they heard the sound again, closer, more agonized. 

"I don't know what that is, but I-"

"Don't want to be trying to get back to the mansion with that outside." Josh finished for him, looking over to Chris, both with fear obvious in their expressions. "This isn't one of my pranks, man, I swear."

"I believe you." Chris swallowed hard before bolting across the shed, hurrying to slam both doors shut. He locked them, flinching when they heard the noise again, sounding as if it was right outside. Both he and Josh looked at the large windows of the shed. 

Twigs snapped and snow crunched on the ground outside, both boys staring directly at each other and then turning to the window, neither of them moving as something slowly approached it, limbs long and thin, face pale, twisted, and mutilated, long teeth lining its open mouth. 

"Oh fuck." Josh whispered, and the thing instantly flicked its head up to look directly at them through the window. 

"Don't talk." Chris whispered back, taking a small step toward Josh. The thing screeched and threw its body at the window. Josh visibly flinched and both froze in their tracks. It threw itself at the window again, the sound thumping and cracking, but it then stopped, turning its head around, viewing its surroundings. 

When Chris tried to step towards Josh again, even though the creature was not looking at them, it screeched and turned to stare through the window. 

"Does it get mad when we move?" Chris hissed through gritted teeth. 

"I don't fucking know." Josh hissed back. "Just stay still."

They both stayed completely still, staring at the window long after the creature had turned and begun to walk away. 

"Chris. Give me your coat."

"What if-"

"It can't see us from there. Give. Me. Your. Coat. I'm going to use tarps for the doors. I don't think there's enough."

Chris very slowly stripped off one of his many coats, closely watching the window, keeping an eye on the creature who had its back turned and was quite a distance away, barely visible. 

Josh knelt down, crawling and searching for tarps, a hammer, and nails. He found them within just a few minutes and began walking to the window the creature had been trying to break in. 

"No." 

"What?"

"Do the other windows first. The- the door windows, and stuff. We need to keep an eye on that... thing."

There was a screech, but it was distant, and Chris could still see the creature. It wasn't turning back or coming toward them. He kept watch as Josh carefully nailed tarps over the doors, and then finally handed Chris back his coat when he found enough tarps to cover every window and door. 

"There are still cracks in the walls." Chris murmured, looking around slowly. "Should we try and get back and tell-"

"We can't risk it. Chris. We don't even know where they are, please don't- can we just sleep?"

"You sleep. I'll keep watch." 

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust both of us to not move in our sleep." Chris sit down, back against the wall, Josh sitting beside him. "When are we going to try and leave the shed?"

"Just- just wait for it to be light. Just wait until dawn." 

Chris nodded, relaxing just a tiny bit as Josh laid his head on his shoulder. "Until dawn." He sighed deep, slowly. "I'm sorry." 

"Me too."


End file.
